


Judge Hale

by Molespeople



Category: Dredd (2012), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molespeople/pseuds/Molespeople
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just saw Dredd tonight. This is a quick sort of drabble inserting Stiles and Hale in that universe.</p>
<p>Un-beta'ed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First this is the first drabble I have ever posted/written.
> 
> I'm sorry, I just very badly wanted some Judge Hale and psychic!Judge Stilinski.
> 
> Also there are mentions to character deaths etc. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, including Teen Wolf or Dredd.

800 million citizens living in a fetid concrete jungle. It's no wonder that a moral wasteland like this could produce people who would torch a level of the Beacon Hills Block killing men, women, and children, leaving Judge Hale basically orphaned.

Or at least that's what rookie Judge Stilinski had heard -- well not exactly heard -- but glimpsed from the mind of Chief Judge Deaton whenever he spoke of Hale. 

Stilinski liked it when Deaton turned his thoughts to Hale. It was better than the constant low level psychic barrage - Mother , dead from the aftermath of the massive radiation. Father, a Judge himself, once, but dead now. Stiles - Mutant. Mutant. Mutant. 

Yeah, Stiles definitely preferred thoughts about Hale. Usually. 

Except this time, Deaton was thinking about how Hale was going to be judging him, determining if Stiles was worthy of being a Judge.

Shit.


	2. Drabble #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judge Hale and Judge Stilinksi walking down a hallway. They are on their way to do some Judging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've come to the conclusion that I really can't write people doing anything. I'm all about the ideas and not the execution. So apologies - it's just in my brain!

"Well let me just say I'm incredibly impressed with your ability to emote when the majority of your face is hidden by that stupid helmet."

Stiles jumps a little when the other Judge stops. Hale's helmeted head swings in his direction, mouth arranged in a faint moue of distaste.

Stiles flails in Hale's direction. " That is exactly what I'm talking about! I don't even have to be psychic to know how you're feeling."

Judge Hale sighs, " You talk too much." 

Stiles nods. " Yes. I have definitely heard that before. But...back to my point -- "

" You had a point?"

" That the helmets are stupid...and I'm glad that they affect my sweet psychic powers enough that I don't have to wear one."

Judge Hale points to his helmet." This helmet protects my face from bullets." 

"This is true. But my point is that I KNOW when people are actively trying to shoot me in the face. " 

Hale snorts and starts walking again. " Keep talking and I'LL shoot you." 

"Ha. And spend the rest of your life in the iso-cubes. Totally not worth it. "

Judge Hale's lip twitches in a parody of a smile. " C'mon rookie. We've got work to do."


	3. Now the Real Action Starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stilinski and Hale go out to work a case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've only see Dredd once so some of the terminology escapes me.
> 
> There be some dead bodies in this chapter, but nothing too graphic I should think. But maybe just a warning if dead people or falling from heights upset you. 
> 
> In my head, Lydia is the "Control" person. She wants to be in a position of authority but doesn't really want to get her hands dirty.
> 
> Un-beta'ed.

Judge Hale mounts his motorcycle,"Okay, Rookie, your pick. Choose well - the results of today will tell whether you're suited to be a Judge." 

Stiles deftly starts searching. "Hmmm, well it looks like there's a triple homicide in Beacon Hills Block."

Hale grimaces and presses a button on the side. " Control? We'll take Beacon Hills." 

" Noted Judge Hale. The local paramedic has sealed the scene. Good luck." 

Judge Hale glares in the direction of a building in the distance, neon lights spread vertically on the building spelling - Beacon iLLs. 

Stilinski notices the object of Hale's disdain. "I know things are bad but you would think they would get around to fixing that sign. I mean it broke like 10 years ago. " 

Judge Hale swivels towards the younger Judge. " Some things can't be fixed." 

Stilinksi winces, "I get the feeling you're not talking about the sign..."

Judge Hale growls , "Get out of my head. Let's just get there. Keep your psychic hanky panky to yourself - Do you understand?" 

Stiles looks away dejected, " Yes, sir."

The Judges proceed to their destination.

&&&&&&&&

Judges Hale and Stilinski arrive at the Beacon Hills Block. 

Judge Hale sees a Porsche double parked in front of the Block. " Judge Stilinski, what is the judgement for a double parked vehicle?" 

Judge Stilinksi takes a look at the car. " Two weeks in an iso-cube". 

Judge Stilinksi shouts at a smug-looking blond man walking across the street, " Hey Jackson, move your car or it's two weeks in the cube!"

The blond man looks around, " Are you talking to me, Stilinski? Because I know that some mutie Judge reject isn't telling me what to do."

Judge Hale stepped toward Jackson " And I know that you're not refusing to comply with a Judge's order. This car better be moved when we come back or it'll be three weeks in an iso-cube."

Jackson splutters, " Do you know who my father is?" 

Hale scoffs. " Do I care? No. This car better be gone when we come back." 

Stilinski nods in agreement. " Yeah. Gone." 

Jackson glares at the Judges as they depart. " Sure. Whatever."

&&&&&&&&&

Judges Hale and Stilinski enter the ground floor of the block. A crowd is clustered in the center, hovering around the boundary marking the crime scene. As Hale and Stilinski walk closer, the younger Judge perks up. " Yo, Scott!" 

The paramedic securing the scene looks toward the noise. " Stiles! Fancy seeing you here!" 

Stiles and Hale enter the crime scene and are met with three bloody lumps, covered with sheets, and Scott. 

Stiles grimaces, " Ew. Messy." 

Hale turns toward Stiles almost in disbelief. " Anyway, what is the situation here Paramedic McCall." 

"Well we have three dead bodies." 

Judge Hale nods, " Yes, and any idea what happened?" 

"They died?" 

Judge Stilinksi groans. " He means did you hear anything about how they ended up dead?" 

Scott nods, " Oh yeah, they fell from one of the upper floors".

Scott and the Judges look up at the 200 floors stretching above them.

"Oh... There's been a couple of deaths lately that have been attributed to this new drug just hitting the block." 

Stiles perks up, "New drug ?" 

Scott nods, " Yeah, they're calling it Howl. Users supposedly have increased strength and aggression, but we've been unable to get a chemical profile. Preliminary tox screens of these guys shows that they are clean."

Stiles nods and whistles. "Well that is just super helpful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thinking is that the H in Hills was damaged in the same fire that killed Derek's family - which is why he was all touchy.


	4. Not a Real Chapter - Author's Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the story - author's notes style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grad school is a pain. Also, I'm not really feeling this story any more. But I thought I would post my notes so at least there's some sort of resolution.

Victims live on 30th floor. Scott informs that there's been a lot of problems on that floor. Room 337.

Go to room. Hunters' den. Shoot out. Most killed except one - a hunter who had a part in the murders.

Kate Argent won't allow this hunter to be taken. Works with her lackey, Harris, to lock down the block. 

Kate announces that there are two judges in the building and that unless they are dead, no one is leaving. 

Comms are dead. Building is locked.

Fighting. 

Go see Scott in med center who hesitates to help - Kate is scary. He's treating patients. Agrees to serve as refuge in worst case. Stashes captured hunter there though.

Stiles thinks of old friend, Danny, who might be able to help with the systems being taken over. Danny is hesitant though, spent two years in a juvie cube for hacking. Agrees to try though. However needs to get to a certain junction in order to help. 

Derek and Stiles escort to service level while fending off attacks.

Make it to service level. Danny gets to work to try to send a message out without drawing attention. 

Message received by Lydia in control. Sends out Judges. 

However message overridden. Kate informed that message has been sent. Tells Harris to find them.

Stiles and Derek wait.

Send message to control again. Lydia is like what ... I did this. Get out. Get out now. 

Danny, Stiles, Derek run to the elevator - but as they get to the doors -- baddies. Derek dispatches. Danny gets wounded. Go to medical center for treatment. Derek interrogates witness . Stiles is like no I've got this. Uses psychic power, Is like oh shit this is bad. 

Kate used to be a judge. Her brother is a judge. Her father is a Chief Judge, and Kate and the Chief Judge have sought to eliminate mutants by using the excuse of the drug Howl to forcibly deal with the mutants. They've been trying to eliminate mutants for as long as they can remember. 

Derek and Stiles realize they need to stop Kate. She's on top floor. Start to ascend the building

At this point, Danny is in med center and trying to override protocol there. Succeeds. Judges arrive. Doors open.

Hale and Stiles near top - climbing stairs. On one floor, elevator doors open and Judges are there. Hale appreciates the backup and goes to approach. Stiles is like no! And presses himself into the concrete trying to shield himself. Derek gets riddled with bullets. 

Stiles is taken to Kate because they want to know how much he knows before they kill him. Torture a bit. 

Other Judges arrive - Lydia had informed them about the possible situation - Boyd, Issac, and Erica 

Derek wakes up. He's a mutie surprise. One of the only reasons he didn't die is because super healing is his ability but it took him a while because so much damage. Wears the helmet to blend in. Not as much as a show off as Stiles. Team up to get Stiles back.

Firefight. Everybody kicks ass. Kate admits to orchestrating the death of most of Derek's family. But you can't kill her. Do you know who my father is? 

Stiles had foresight to broadcast to Control. 

Derek Judges Kate. Falls to her death. 

It's over. What a relief! Stiles is like ugh this is so stupid. I got you shot and me kidnapped. And Derek is like you did just fine.


End file.
